


Take a Break

by engmaresh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh
Summary: Baatar tries to encourage his fiancé to take a break. Kuvira needs some convincing.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fluff bingo card for the square [playing hooky].

“Come on, we’re going.”

“What?” asked Kuvira, barely glancing up from her paperwork. She had to hammer out the final details of this treaty with the state of Qingshui, and whatever Baatar had to say, it could wait. So when he pulled the contract out from under her hands, she was ready to fight him for it. “Give that back! Now!”

“No,” Baatar said firmly, arms crossed. “You spent all day looking at it, you had Captain Chulan and me check it, you had Zhu Li proofread it, you even asked Varrick for his opinion on it! Take a break. Give it a look again tomorrow if you have to, but for today, you’re done.” And he slipped it onto her done pile. It added an extra inch to the stack, and just the sight of that gain loosened a tight knot she hadn’t realised had settled in the pit of her stomach.

“Fine,” Kuvira mumbled, resting her face in her hands and exhaling deeply. “I won’t look at it again for the next twelve hours. But I have other things to do. Get out.”

“No,” Baatar said again, and before she knew he had walked around the table and was pulling her to her feet. “You’re off for the day.”

She tugged her arm out of his grip. “What?”

“Doctor's orders.”

“Where?” she demanded. “I want proof.”

Rolling his eyes, Baatar dug into his pocket and produced a folded piece of paper. Snatching it out of his hands, Kuvira unfolded it, eyes skimming over the single line written on it.

_Take a break, Kuvira._

It was Seiji’s writing all right. It even had her seal stamped at the end. Yet Kuvira’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as they flicked from the piece of paper to her fiancé’s face. Baatar was tapping his foot impatiently, eyes on the door like he was expecting someone or something.

Kuvira waved the note in his face, and he reared back, startled. “It’s not official. For spirit’s sake, it’s written on the back of a prescription form.”

“Is it?” Baatar’s voice was disinterested. “I guess it was whatever she had at hand. Can we go now?”

“Go where?” Kuvira asked, hating how she sounded like a petulant child. Yet it was only fair to know where she was being brought to if she was going to be ripped away from her work so rudely.

“It’s a surprise,” Baatar said, stepping close and curling his arm around her waist. The proximity forced her to tilt her head back so she could properly look him in the eyes. “Trust me.”

“I—” Kuvira began, but he cut her off with his mouth. For just single petty second, Kuvira considered resisting it, but it was far easier and nicer to give into the warm, persistent pressure of his lips. Her mouth opened up to his, and as the hand around her waist tightened, tugging her closer, it felt like her entire body un-seized. Warmth curled through her, like sunlight shining through an iceberg, illuminating every rift in her tired body. She remembered now how much she missed this, wanting nothing more than to thaw into him.

They had to part for air eventually, but Kuvira found herself rising to her toes to chase after his lips. She wanted more, to wipe that smug smirk off his face, to lose herself in his clever lips and hands. The thought of spending the whole day in bed being kissed like that came to her, and it didn’t sound at all like a bad idea.

“Is that a taste of what’s to come?” she asked slyly, looking at him through her lashes as she allowed her hand to wander down the curve of his ass.

“No?” said Baatar, though the way he dragged out the word implied that it would come at some point. The question was _when_.

Maybe taking off his pants would loosen his tongue, she thought, bringing her hands round to his belt. “Well, I think we could take a moment,” she began to suggest, then scowled when he gently but firmly took her wrists and pinned them to her side. “Really?”

“Really,” Baatar said earnestly, though she was pretty sure it was taking all of his self control to not give in. “Kuvira, two nights ago you fell asleep while I was eating you out. I really don’t plan on starting anything now unless I’m sure you’ll be awake for it.”

Kuvira felt herself blush. She’d completely forgotten about that. Casting back her mind, she only had the vaguest memory of crawling into his lap trying to initiate something, sinking back against her pillows and—blank. She must have passed out soon after.

“Sorry,” she said with a grimace. “It was a long day.”

“I’m not mad,” he said, absently pressing a kiss to one of her hands. “But you’ve been working almost non-stop for a month, and you really should—”

“Take a break, yes, yes, I know,” interrupted Kuvira, now the one feeling impatient. “So where are we going?”

“Well,” said Baatar, leading her to the door. “Varrick recommended a spa downtown, then I’ve got tickets for the Ember Island Players.”

Kuvira froze. “You’re joking.”

“About the spa or the play?” asked Baatar, grinning.

She elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Ow, ow, fine.” He massaged his side. “You have such pointy elbows. And it’s neither. I booked a hotel for two nights, and told your staff you’re not to be disturbed for at least twenty-four hours. There is a spa, if you want to try it out, but I think you’d probably prefer the double bed.”

“It sounds nice,” Kuvira conceded, linking her arm in his. “Will you be in it too?”

Baatar pressed a kiss to her hair. “After you’ve slept for at least eight hours. In the meantime, I have been thinking about checking out the spa myself.”

“Need your beauty treatments?”

His grin turned salacious as he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. “Gotta work a few kinks out before I work them in.”

“Spirits, Baatar.” She rolled her eyes. “That was terrible.”

He laughed, “Sorry, sir. Let me think of another. I could—”

Kuvira clapped a hand over his mouth. “No more, please. Now let’s go, before my twenty-four hours are up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flirterers!!!
> 
> Meanwhile Hamilton's _Take a Break_ plays in the background.


End file.
